Xmas Surprise
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. Another normal Xmas for the Kaiba brothers. Well....maybe not so normal. Slight fluff.


**YUGIOH**

Xmas Surprise

narr: This is a short I happen to think up, while sleeping on Xmas day....while the kids were now playing with their new stuff. This is kinda fluffy for the holidays.

"Seto! Seto! Wake up!!" Mokuba yelled, bounding on his bed.

Kaiba's eyes shot open before he was even awake, and instinctively leaned into a sitting position. "What? What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

There's only one reason Mokuba would wake him up so frantically....it must be an emergency!

But then, why did Mokuba look so happy, and was bouncing on his bed??

"Wake up, Seto....it's Xmas!" Mokuba cheered.

"Huh?" Kaiba asked, and looked at his clock. 5:00 am. Oh, for the joy of the holidays.

His heart finally calmed back down, now that he realized no one was trying to kill his brother, and he flopped back down into his pillow. "Don't you think it's a little early? I don't even get up for work until 6:00...."

"But, Seto.....I was all ready up to see the tree! And Santa came!! I wanna see what he got me!" Mokuba said excitedly, bouncing on the bed.

Kaiba couldn't say no to that. Mokuba looked so happy, and it was nice to see his little brother hadn't yet given up his childish things....all those things that Kaiba gave up on since he was 7.

"Did you start the coffee maker yet?" Kaiba asked, hoping it was a yes. He'd never wake himself up properly without it.

Mokuba nodded his head, saying, "Of course!"

"Good. I'll be right down. Just give me a minute."

"Okay!" Mokuba said, leaping off the bed and was about to run out of the room. But he stopped. Instead, Mokuba grabbed his robe, and went to the bed, handing it to him. There was an odd almost guilty look on his face, as he said. "Oh, you might want to put this on, too. It's....chilly out, being winter and all."

Maybe, but not inside in the nice warm house. But Kaiba was too tired to try and understand Mokuba's motives this morning, or to care. He simply nodded, as he made his first attempt to pull himself out of bed.

After Mokuba anxiously ran out of the room, Kaiba got up and put on his robe as ordered. He then went to the bathroom and did his teeth so as not to kill his little brother during any present passing.

Finally, after putting his slippers on, Kaiba came strolling out of his room, looking like the living dead as he moved lazily downstairs towards the tree.

"Okay....that sight made this whole thing worth it." Came a comment at the bottom of the stairs.

Kaiba's 1/2 lidded sleep-filled eyes sprung open, hearing words that were definitely not his brothers. His eyes focused down near the tree to find Mokuba was not alone. For some reason, Yugi and all his pathetic friends were here, too.

"Merry Xmas, Kaiba." Yugi said, cheerfully as always, up at Kaiba.

Why were all these people here? Why were they even all awake at this time of morning?? Maybe this was just a bad nightmare....

"What?" He muttered out in his confusion....Kaiba's brain still not fully working, yet.

To help his brother understand, Mokuba bounded over, saying, "They all came, Seto! I asked them for a Xmas wish, that they'd all be here in the morning to open all our Xmas presents together. And they showed up! Isn't this great??"

It was a nightmare....a living nightmare. Every Xmas, Kaiba got to enjoy the solace of opening presents with his brother. And these morons were going to take that precious moment away from him!

Kaiba made it to the bottom of the steps, unconsciously brushing his hair back with his fingers, since somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he probably looked a mess. His hair was unkempt, he was wearing only pajamas, a robe, and slippers....and his whole face probably had that 'I just woke up' look on it. It was certainly not how he liked to look in front of anyone else. And Joey was still snickering about that fact, too.

Atleast he now he understood why Mokuba made sure he put a robe on, so he wasn't caught in simply his PJ's.

Kaiba glared down at Mokuba, but couldn't yell at the kid. He seemed so happy to have these geeks over. Then again, Mokuba always was more of a people person, than himself.

Plus, Mokuba was also there holding up to him a fresh cup of coffee. No....there was definitely no way to argue with that.

He accepted his coffee, and kept his attention on the tree, muttering, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Of course, Kaiba didn't offer any presents for Yugi's group. He didn't even expect them to be over.

"Here, Tea....this one's for you. And this one has your name on it, Tristan!" Mokuba said, cheerfully.

But then that doesn't mean Mokuba didn't come prepared. He obviously bought them all a present. And Yugi's gang also came with presents to hand each other and the Kaiba brothers. All in all, it made the tree a heck of a lot fuller than usual. Kaiba normally only bought Mokuba a couple gifts, and Mokuba would get him one. Yes....that made it no surprise why Mokuba was so much more excited, this year.

As much as Kaiba couldn't stand having any private moments between him and his brother taken away, that anger had now subsided. This surprise made Mokuba so happy.....who was he to want to take that away? And it was Xmas. He supposed he could try to tolerate them, then throw them out the door, afterwards.

"This is fun! We should do this every year!" Tea said.

'Please don't let Mokuba take that idea to heart.' Kaiba silently wished to himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The presents were finally all unwrapped, and Mokuba said, "Well....I guess that's it. I hope everyone had fun."

"But, then what are these gifts for?" Joey asked, peaking on the other side of the tree.

It was a big tree, and no one else even bothered to look way behind it. Kaiba always made sure to put their few amount of presents in front of the tree. It made no sense that any of them would be shoved in back.

Mokuba went to see what Joey was looking at, and sure enough he was right. "Wow, Seto....there's a whole pile, still!"

Kaiba looked suspicious. Once again, Mokuba started to list off who's was who's. Everyone got one more present.

'Great....Mokuba got them even more presents.' Kaiba thought in annoyance. He was going to have to have a talk to Mokuba about over-doing it. One present each was more than enough for guests.

As they began to open their presents, each of Yugi's group sounded so delighted by their gifts. Yugi looked to Mokuba, asking, "Wow, Mokuba....how did you know I wanted this?"

"But....I didn't get it." Mokuba said. "I all ready got yours."

Now, they looked at Kaiba, who snapped, "I didn't even know you were coming over here, Yugi. These are probably surprise gifts from one of your other groupies, here."

All the presents were labeled Santa, which Kaiba rolled his eyes about. 'Traditional bullshit.' He thought, as he began to open his present.

Mokuba looked absolutely shocked now from his gift. "Oh, wow....this is so cool! Seriously, who got this for me?" But everyone looked stumped.

Kaiba finally finished opening his present, and his eyes just stared at it. It was a delicate glass picture of a beautiful winter scene. It had an old-fashion look to it, with a huge Xmas tree and two boys around it throwing snow-balls at each other.

He remembered seeing this item when he passed by it about a month ago. For the briefest of moments his heart went out to it, reminding him of the old days with him and Mokuba as very young kids. Sometimes, he missed those days.

But he felt it was foolish to think about such things, or to give in to his desire to have it. So, he hardened his heart once again and kept going. He never told anyone about this moment to anyone, not even his brother. So, how would anyone know that he wanted this??

After Mokuba finally finished ogling his last present, he finally grinned, "Don't you guys get it? This isn't a gift from anyone of us! Xmas is here, so it must have been from Santa!"

"That's cute." Tristan grinned, amused that Mokuba would still think Santa was real.

The others seemed to assume Mokuba must have done this after all, in order to try and hold onto the Santa concept. But, it actually made Kaiba silently wonder.

He picked up the wrapping again, and read it silently to himself. 'To: Seto, From: Santa.' Sure enough, the handwriting was not familiar to him at all. It didn't seem to be from anyone here.

Yugi always preached that he was supposed to accept and believe in dead spirits living in people, Pharaohs and ancient Egyptian voodoo, magic and Millennium items, and fate and foretelling of the future. So, if that was the case....then who was he to argue over the concept if Santa was real?

All in all, it was a Merry Xmas for them all.

END

Merry Xmas everyone! And happy New Year!


End file.
